Rose Jones and the Road to Eldorado
by Pixie Star Fire
Summary: The Jones family has just adopted Rose, a rebel orphan. But when Rose is kidnaped by the Soviet Union, Mutt and his parents will do anything to get her back. When her crystal charm holds the map to the City of Gold, can the Joneses get Rose back in time?
1. Chapter 1

Mutt Williams wandered the halls of the Saint Augustine home for Homeless Girls. His family was here to adopt a thirteen year old girl. His mother, Marion Jones, had always wanted a little girl, so here they were. Mutt finally had enough of those prim and proper girls, with there perfect manners and delicacy. They would never fit into his family of adventurers. Every few months his family went on a new expedition for some mythical artifact on some god-forsaken island.

A sob broke his train of thought. It sounded like a girl weeping. But the head of the school, a Ms. Warger, said all of the girls were assembled. Mutt followed the sound to a supply closet with a chair jammed under the door knob. _What the…_ thought Mutt. He jerked the chair out of the way and peeked inside to see a girl sobbing into her arms. He opened the door more, making himself aware to the crying girl. She screamed, and he yelled.

"Hey! Who are you? And what were you doing being locked in the supply closet? Why aren't you with the rest of the girls?" asked a startled Mutt.

"I'm Maria Rose, but everyone just calls me Rose." the girl said, "Ms. Warger locked me in there because she said I was unworthy to be adopted, and she didn't want me to sneak down stairs. May I ask, who are _you_?"

"I'm Henry, but everyone calls me Mutt." said Mutt. This was the beginning of a long conversation. They talked about their likes and interests, and just about every thing else. By the end, they felt almost like family.

"Why were you here in the first place, Mutt?" asked Rose.

"My parents are the people looking for a girl. Guess what? You're coming home with us." Mutt said.

"Really? A home?" asked an excited Rose. She couldn't believe it. She, Maria Rose, trouble-maker extraordinaire, was going to be adopted.

"Yes, you are coming home with us. My parents will love you. Come on, lets go and meet them." Mutt said as he put his arm around Rose, leading her to meet his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm afraid that none of these girls would, er, fit in with our family" said Dr. Henry Jones Jr., or Indiana to his wife and friends.

"What on earth do you mean, Dr. Jones? That my girls are not good enough for your family?" said Ms. Lucinda Warger. She was a small, wrinkly woman with beady eyes. She drove fear into the girls, and made life hell for Rose.

"No! That isn't what we mean at all! We travel a lot." intervened Marion. She had long, raven black hair and was the love of Indy's life.

"Well, there are no more girls for me to show you." lied Ms. Warger. She knew very well that Rose was locked away. She tried so very hard to make sure that no adopter met the likeable Rose.

"Mom! Dad! I've found our girl!" cried out Mutt. He strode in like he owned the place, with Rose trailing in behind him. Marion instantly liked this brown-haired petite girl who looked like she could throw a mean punch. These facts are important to the Joneses.

"You," hissed Ms. Warger. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones, there is no girl less suited for your family than Maria Rose. She is a arrogant girl who would like nothing more than to start a fight. She is rude and self-centered."

"That's not true! You don't do anything to help those poor girls whom are constantly picked on, so I take matters into my own hands!" shouted Rose.

"Rose," Marion said, crouching low to look the young girl in the eyes. "I think you should come home with us." To Ms. Warger, she said, "Where do we sign?"

With a huff, Ms. Warger produced the papers. Marion and Indiana signed with flourish and Mutt placed a protective arm around his new sister, sending a glare at Ms. Warger.

"Let's go home." said Mutt, and the new family walked out, ignoring the harsh glares that Rose was getting from the other orphans.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is for everyone who has been hounding me about updating. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block sucks. This is pure brother/sister fluff, but I couldn't help but write it. Mutt may seem a bit out of character, but I like the way I wrote it. People, I write short chapters. Live with it.

"What's that?" asked Rose. Mutt glanced over to see what his adoptive sister was pointing at. It was only two days after she was adopted and brought home, but she was already part of the family. Mutt actually enjoyed having the young girl around; she was a lot of fun. He and Rose had been assigned the garage to clean out.

Mutt walked over to get a clearer look at the object of Rose's interest. He pushed his black leather biker hat further back onto his head.

'What, the bike?" he asked.

"Yes. Is that what it is?" Rose replied. Mutt answered with a shocked expression and; "You don't know what a bike is? What did they teach you at that place?" That place being the orphanage that Rose had grown up in.

Fingering a pink crystal charm that her birth parents had give her, Rose replied in a voice almost too small to be heard; "I scrubbed floors most of the time."

Feeling extraordinarily stupid, Mutt asked his adopted sister; "Do you want me to teach you to ride it?"

Marion Jones bustled around her small and tidy kitchen, making brownies for her children. After placing the glass pan into the oven, she looked up. It was quiet, too quiet if you asked her. Mutt and Rose were out cleaning the garage. Her husband, Indiana Jones, was at school, preparing his lesson plans for the week in his archeology class.

Suspision got the best of her. Marion walked briskly throughout the house, checking every room for signs of her two children. There was none, until she heard laughter from the front of the house. Marion walked over and opened the front door. She blinked, trying to register what she was she was seeing.

Mutt and Rose ad cleaned off Mutt's old bike from who know how long ago. Rose was perched on the seat, peddling for all she was worth. Mutt ran along side her, keeping her upright. When they passed the driveway, Mutt released his hold on the bike, allowing Rose to fly solo.

Marion leaned against the open doorway, a silent observer to Mutt's hidden personality. The one reserved for this young girl who they had opened their arms to.

"Mutt!" cried Rose as she zoomed away from where her brother stood, "I'm doing it! I'm riding a bike!"

Mutt jumped and whooped for joy. They had done it! He and his sister had cleaned out the garage _and _Rose had learned how to ride a bike.

Marion shook her head in wonder. The small girl the Mutt had found locked in a closet seemed to be the perfect piece to the Jones family puzzle. She watched Rose whip around in a sharp circle and head back to Mutt. When she reached him, she leaped off the bike. Mutt grabbed her in a bear hug. After a minute or two, he released his little sister. She would have to tell Indy about this when he got home.

"Let's go see if those brownies are done yet." Marion heard Mutt tell Rose. _Good God! The brownies! _flashed through Marion's mind. She bolted into the small kitchen, shoved her oven mitts on her hands, and roughly grabbed the brownies out of the oven. They were cooked to perfection, much to her surprise. Mutt and Rose walked into the house. Marion cut them each a large brownie. They said "thanks" and walked away, happily munching away.

Marion smiled as she watched her children walk away. Her husband walked in unnoticed and helped himself to a brownie.

"What did I miss" he asked through a mouthful of brownie. Marion smiled.

"Nothing much," she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Indiana Jones and his wife Marion stood on the balcony of their rental cabin that overlooked the ocean. They were watching their two kids, Mutt, and Rose, splash around in the water. Rose would hold her breath and hide underwater, and

Mutt would try and find her. Most of the time, he failed to do so, resulting in a small figure bursting out of the water onto his back.

It was a month after Rose was adopted and became a Jones. She had adjusted well, even though she would get into the occasional fist fight with the neighborhood girls. Mutt had also adjusted quickly, taking on the role of the overprotective brother. To celebrate the month, the Jones family took a road trip to the ocean.

Mutt whirled around and around, trying to locate his sister under the murky water. 3...2...1. He was too slow. With a splash, Rose leaped out of the water and onto her brother's back, forcing him into the water. She cackled at Mutt's surprised face as he teetered off balance and fell into the water.

Mutt resurfaced again, chuckling. His sister just didn't get it. He was letting her win. He shook his head, spraying water all over Rose. Normally, he would have blown up at whoever caused his hair to get wet, but this was Rose.

"Come on, Mutt! Let's play again!" cried Rose. Mutt swore, the twelve year old girl acted like she was four in the water.

"Ok, fine Rose. But this is the last time..." warned Mutt, but by then, Rose was underwater.

Rose loved the water. She loved the silky smooth feeling of it against her skin, how it seemed to calm her. She loved getting the better of her older brother, even though she knew he was letting her win. This time, this time she would win without his help.

The cabin they were staying at was on the edge of the abyss. It was about three feet deep for ten or so feet out, then it dropped straight down. Rose would hide down there. She would swim down into the abyss and stay there for a few seconds. Then she would swim up and jump on Mutt. The plan was fool proof.

Rose descended into the abyss frog-style. It quickly grew darker and darker as she when farther down. Rose blinked and looked around through her goggles. A looming figure swam in front of her line of vision. Something told Rose that this was dangerous, but curiosity got the better of her. Swimming closer, she realized that this figure wasn't a rock, but a submarine! Not just any submarine, but a Soviet Union submarine.

Rose watched as divers and solders exited the submarine and swam towards her. Rose panicked and swam to the edge of the abyss. She broke the surface of the water, startling Mutt. She ran, screaming at him to get out of the water. He looked at her like she was crazy. Finally, Rose reached Mutt.

"We have to get back to the cabin Mutt, and fast!" cried Rose. She grabbed Mutt's arm and dragged him out of the water.

"What? Rose, is something wrong?" asked Mutt. The look on his sister's face was one of pure terror. He couldn't imagine what was wrong, until Rose told him.

"Commies." spat Rose. Water splashed, and about twenty commies marched out of the water and surrounded the siblings, guns at the ready.

Mutt leaned over and whispered in Rose's ear, "On the count of three, we fight. One, two, THREE!" The Jones kids sprung into action, fists flailing.

Mutt and Rose leaped at the nearest commies. Mutt knocked his opponent out with a punch square to the jaw. Rose dodged a dagger and kicked the commie nearest to her in the groin. The Joneses dominated when surprise was on their side, but the commies came out of their trance, remembering what they had come to do. The strongest remaining commies simply walked over and picked up Rose by her elbows, the others kept Mutt distracted.

"LET ME GO YOU SLIME-EATING SONS OF A B-" screamed Rose at the commies that held her captive, but she was cut off as her captors dragged her under the water, no doubt to go back to the submarine Rose had seen before. Mutt looked over for a brief second, and seeing his sister in danger, tried to reach her.

"Rose!" cried Mutt as his sister was dragged down under the water. Seeing that their mission was complete, the remaining commies marched into the waves. But not before knocking Mutt out with the hilt of a gun.

Mutt watched his adopted sister get dragged under the water by a bunch of commies, and a feeling of failure filled him as the blackness clouded his vision.

Mutt opened his eyes, they felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. He was on the couch in the cabin, his father was pacing the floor and his mother was sitting next to him. She looked up and noticed that Mutt was awake.

"Indy, he's up!" she cried. "Mutt, baby, what happened?" Marion asked in a soft voice. She could tell her son was agitated by this, something was up.

"Commies." spat Mutt. His mother and father gasped. But one question still remained.

"Where is Rose?" Indiana asked his son. Pain filled Mutt's eyes as he

remembered what had happened to his sister.

"Gone. The blasted commies took her." Mutt whispered. It was so quiet, you could have heard a feather drop. Mutt got up and walked into the room Rose was staying in. On the nightstand, Rose's pink crystal necklace glittered. Mutt picked it up and brought to the solemn room. Mutt sat down again, twisting and untwisting the chain of the necklace. Marion's eyes had watered up, and Indy had sat down.

The light caught the necklace's crystal, and an image was projected onto the wall. Gasping, Mutt grabbed the lamp and moved it to the center of the room. Marion, looking up, tried to object, but Mutt insisted. Holding the crystal in the lamp's light, Mutt twisted the crystal. Indiana gasped, a map was projected onto the wall.

"The commies didn't want Rose, they wanted her necklace. It held the map to Eldorado." whispered Mutt, new hope filling him. They would get Rose back, no matter what the cost.

Authors Note: FYI: I don't like swearing. This my seem a bit choppy, I will do better. please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell rang at the rental cabin the Jones where staying at.

The mood was depressing, no one had said or done much since the youngest Jones member was kidnapped for her necklace. Said necklace held a map to Eldorado, the legendary City of Gold. Indiana Jones had been studying the map for days. He and his son, Mutt, jerked at the sound of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" called Mutt. He trudged to the door and yanked it open.

"What?" he exclaimed. There was no one on the doorstep, just a letter with the words _Jones Family_ clumsily scrawled on the envelope. He crouched down and scooped up the letter. _Something about this letter doesn't seem right_... he thought.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, you're gonna want to see this." Mutt called. Marion ran into the room, with Indiana on her tail.

"What is it?" demanded Indiana. Mutt held up the letter. Marion gasped and Indy ripped the letter out of his son's hand. He ripped the envelope off and four sheets of paper fell out. Three plane tickets and a letter. Indiana stooped and grasped the note.

"Dear Jones family," he read to Marion and Mutt, "You have something we want, and we have something you want. Bring the crystal to us, use the plane tickets. You will get your darling little brat back. If you try to find the treasure, we kill the girl. If you tell anyone, we kill the girl. You have twenty-four hours to get us the crystal, or the girl dies. It's your, Dr. Jones. You can find the treasure, or you can save your daughter."

Indiana looked up at his family. Marion looked like she was going to faint, and

Mutt looked like he was punched in the gut. No one moved, no one spoke. They didn't want this to be true, they all hoped that this was a nightmare. Indy picked up the plane tickets and studied them. They where for a 3 o'clock flight to Mexico.

"They want us to find the City of Gold for them." gasped Indy. Mutt glared at him.

"Well, so what?" Mutt snapped, "I don't know about you, but I want Rose back!

Even if we have to find endless riches for the enemy, I'm not going to let Rose die because you are too arrogant to swallow your pride and save her!" Indy looked dumbfounded.

"Who ever said anything about leaving Rose with them?" shouted Indy. Marion jumped in between her squabbling husband and son, defusing the clash of egos.

"Mutt, we aren't leaving Rose with the commies. Indy, whether you like it or not, we're getting Rose back." said Marion, killing what was left of the fight left in Mutt and Indiana.

"I was going to say lets get packed up so we can get to this plane on time." muttered Indiana as the family bolted to their rooms to pack up.

After what seemed like an eternity to Mutt and his parents, the pilot announced that the plane would be starting it's decent into Mexico. As soon as the plane landed on the designated runway, the Jones had their bags in hand and where running for the exit. The staircase that was attached to the plane door soon became host to the pounding feet as the desperate family exited the plane. Big mistake.

Hidden gunmen leaped out of their hiding places to surround the Jones family.

Armed passengers streamed out of the open plane door to further dim the hope of escape for the Jones family. There was no way out, no positive thoughts ran through any of the Joneses minds. There was only one thought that slipped into the family's mind_. Indiana Jones finally ran out of luck. _

The circle parted to reveal a stiff looking man with abnormal-sized muscles.

This man seemed of great importance, a general, no doubt. He strode up to the Jones family and looked Indiana right in the eye.

"I knew you would come for the brat, Jones." said the man. "I am Griffin Spalko. This name should be familiar to you all, because you all brought about the death my sister, Irina." Marion's eyes were the size of dinner plates and Indy was busy thinking of a witty retort. Mutt was the only one who spoke.

"Where is Rose?" Mutt spat. "Where is my sister?" General Griffin barked a hoarse laugh.

"Bring the brat forward." snapped the general in Russian. Another muscular man came through the parted circle, pushing a small figure infront of him. The figure would often trip, and he would kick her in the gut. Finally, the pair reached the circle. Mutt gasped.

The figure was Rose. She looked terrible. One eye was black and swollen shut, dark blood matted her hair and caked her face. Her bathing suit remained intact, but there were little holes where the commies had kicked her. She looked like she had been to hell and back. Marion looked near tears and it took all of Mutt and Indy perseverance not to run forward and punch the smug-looking general's nose in.

"What have you done to her?" Mutt and Marion shouted, glaring daggers at General Griffin. He made a hand signal to Rose's captor. A long, gleaming knife was placed against her throat. Marion gaped, and Indy shouted in rage. Mutt could only look at his sister. She met his eyes with her one good eye. An unspoken message flowed between them_. Don't give them anything._

"You know what I want, Dr. Jones. Give it to me and you may have your little brat back." said General Griffin. Rose's one good eye widened. Thinking fast, she bit her captor on his hand. With a scream of pain, her captor released her throat.

"Don't give them anything!" Rose shouted. General Griffin snarled and made some more hand signals. The captor grabbed his gun by the nozzle, and using the hilt, knocked Rose in the back of the head. She when limp in his arms, and the knife was once again at her throat.

"Alright!" Mutt shouted. "Here." He reached beneath his leather jacket and removed Rose's pink crystal necklace, the map to Eldorado. He tossed it to General Griffin.

"Now give me my sister." demanded Mutt.

"All in good time, all in good time." General Griffin said, gazing at the crystal necklace in his hand.

"What?" an outraged Mutt shouted.

"We need your father to get us there. The girl will be yours once we have the treasure in out hands."

A feeling of helplessness settled on the Jones family. They would help, and they knew it. Two sleek black cars pulled up behind the circle of Russians, and General Griffin climbed into one. The Jones family where thrown into the other, including Rose. She moaned and opened her good eye to gaze up at her family.

"Thank God!" cried Marion as she embraced Rose, who promptly cried out in pain. Her mother had forgotten her injures. Indy and Mutt tore bits of fabric from their shirts and began to bandage and clean up Rose. They knew they would get through this, they had Rose back. They would make it out of this alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello reader. Don't kill me just yet! I am so so so sorry about the lack of updates. Life had been cruel, and my muse for this story has died. So here is an extra-long final chapter! An extra-special thank you to DaisyGirl18, who has been at my side from chapter one. Thank you, because without your encouragement, this story would never be where it is today. Check out her awesome story Red Not Pink! Thanks! ~Pixie

"I'm sorry"

Mutt looked at his worn and beaten sister with surprise and shock. They had been in the car for hours, traveling in a companionable silence. Indy and Marion had fallen asleep, so Mutt and Rose were the only ones awake beside the driver, who was ignoring them.

"Why are you sorry?" Mutt asked softly. A chocking sound came from Rose, a sob. Mutt glanced over at his adopted sister. She was hunched over herself, legs drawn against her chest. Mutt felt his heart break for the first time since his sister was back with him. Mutt scooted over and gathered his little sister in his arms. Rose glared up at him, angered by his pity. She didn't want to be pitied, she wanted her family out of danger. With or without her at their side.

"I dragged you all into this. It was my fault you got hurt at the beach, my fault that you guys came here and got taken hostage, my fault that you found me there in that closet." Rose stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mutt blinked, not understanding what she was saying for a moment. Then it hit him. She was blaming herself for her kidnapping and their failed rescue attempt. Rose didn't know of their dad's dangerous second job as a treasure hunter.

"Rose, none of this is your fault. We're used to this." Mutt attempted to calm his sisters worries. Rose looked at him with a strange look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look, when I first met Dad, I was looking for someone to translate a letter to get Mom back. I didn't even know he was my father. Two commie goons attacked us, and we had to ride my motorcycle through a library. We went on an epic search for the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, which had similarities to El Dorado, and we sorta became a family, even though I hated him for a while. The thing is, we're treasure hunters. This kinda thing happens to us all the time. Don't beat yourself up over it. We're family, and family sticks together." Mutt explained his first paranormal experience. Rose smiled up at her brother.

"I'm glad you guys adopted me. Not many girls can say her family are treasure hunters." Rose muttered. She snuggled into Mutt's side and fell asleep. Mutt wrapped his arms around his little sister, vowing to protect her from the horrors that were sure to come in the morning.

xXxXxXx

The Jones family lurched awake as they were grabbed and rudely dragged from the car by General Spalko's men. They were tossed in the dirt at said mans feet. Indiana was first to recover, and he helped his wife to her feet while Mutt leaned down to help his sister stand. Seven commie goonies herded everyone but Indy off to the side, holding Marion, Mutt, and Rose at gunpoint. Indy looked at his family, then at the general, then back at his family. Marion was yelling at the gunmen, and Mutt had his arms wrapped around Rose, who was hugging him, trying to shield her from the guns.

"What do you want?" asked Indy.

"Where is the map?" General Spalko asked.

"We gave you the map!" Mutt yelled. "Let us go!"

"No, I am afraid that there is no paper map inside that crystal." Spalko stated. In Russian, he shouted to his men. "This man's weak point is his children. Separate them, and if he doesn't co-operate, shoot them." The men nodded, and wrenched Rose away from Mutt, holding them each in separate groups.

"What do you want me to do?" shouted Indiana. It was killing him to see his kids in danger. Rose was lying in the dirt, the gun nozzles pinning her to the ground. Mutt was standing, brushing dirt angrily from his leather jacket. He glared at the gunmen, then locked eyes with Rose.

"Don't give him anything!" Rose shouted. General Spalko ground his teeth, then shouted orders in Russian. A gun went off and Rose screamed and clung to her bleeding leg. Mutt shouted and pushed through the soldiers to his fallen sister, Marion coming behind him. Mutt leaned rose into his arm and tried to comfort her while their mother looked over the gun wound. It was just a flesh wound, but it would hurt Rose too much for her to walk. Mutt tore part of his white cotton t-shirt off and wrapped it around Rose's wound. Indy looked on, unable to think, unable to act. These bastards had just shot his daughter, and they would kill her, Mutt, and Marion to get him to help.

Indiana sighed. "What do you want me to do?" he asked reluctantly. General Spalko grinned, a truly evil and victorious smirk.

"Lead us to El Dorado, and we will let your family live." the evil general sneered. Indiana simply nodded.

XxxXxXx

It had been a long hike, but the group of soldiers and treasure hunters finally reached the entrance to El Dorado. Of course, he had been planning to use the girl to test for traps, but she was out of commission, so the boy was the best bet. Spalko shouted the orders, and Mutt was dragged away from his sister who refused to be left behind. Indiana stormed up to General Spalko, practically spitting with anger.

"What do you think you're doing? I led you to El Dorado, now let my family go!" Indy spat. The general laughed, and as soon as it started, it stopped.

"No. I said that if you lead us to El Dorado your family would live, not be free. And how do we know that this is the real El Dorado, or that there are no traps? Your son goes in and disables the traps, we get the gold, and your family goes free." Spalko said. Indy fumed silently, knowing any outburst of anger could cost his children their lives. He stalked away to talk to Mutt and brief him on how to trip the traps without getting caught himself. Mutt nodded, then entered the cave. There were crashes and arrows being shot, and the remaining Joneses clung to each other.

"It's safe." Mutt called, and the breath the Joneses didn't even know they were holding was released. The general marched into the cave, toting the Joneses and his men behind him. They reached Mutt, who fell into stride with the rest of his family, and continued to walk to the treasure room. Mounds and mounds of gold vases, coins, crowns, and jewels filled the room, with narrow walkways in between the piles. The group gasped, and the soldiers ran off to collect as much as they possibly could before they had to leave. Mutt wandered around, stuffing a few coins into his pockets here and there. Marion stayed at Indiana's side while he examined an ancient priests necklace closely. Rose had taken off her sock, and stuffed it with coins and jewels. Spalko had marched right up to the center stack and continued to scale the pile. The largest crown, with the most gaudy decorations and largest jewels, sat atop a trap that would collapse the cave, taking everyone with it. Indiana looked up, and shoved the necklace into his pocket as he shouted at General Spalko.

"No! Leave it there! It a tra-" he never got to finish. Spalko ignored him, and jammed the crown onto his head. The cavern began to shake, and the rocks supporting the ceiling began to shake and crumble. The commie soldiers began to run to the exit, but the falling rocks stopped them. The Joneses ran, and Marion and Indy skidded under the closing door. Mutt slid baseball style under the door, and Rose tried to follow, but the door dropped down on her legs. The other Joneses had assumed that Rose was following them, so when they heard her scream as the door smashed her legs, Mutt turned back.

"Rose!" He screamed, searching in vain in the dust cloud for his sister. The foundation of the cave still shook, but as the dust cleared, Mutt saw his sister on the ground, legs pinned under the door. Rose looked up and saw her brother.

"No, Mutt! Run!" she screamed. Mutt looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Are you crazy?" Mutt screamed over the collapsing cave. "We aren't leaving you!" Rose sighed, and Mutt jammed a piece of rock under the door and wrenched the door off of Rose, who screamed in agony. Mutt swept her up into his arms, and ran out of the cave into the blinding sun. Indiana and Marion hugged their children, then loaded Rose into the back of the truck as gently as possible. Then, they rode the truck to the nearest town and got a flight home.

XxxXxXx

Mutt was lounging in his chair while his father drowned on to his class about the fact versus fiction of the legend of El Dorado. It had been two months since the unplanned trip to El Dorado, and school had started up again. Rose had settled into the Joneses everyday routine, her legs healing nicely. She was already transferred to the ninth grade, from the seventh, much to the pleasure of her parents and pride of her older brother. She had made friends with the other tom boy in her class, Mary Ellen, and they were stuck like glue, even though Mary Ellen didn't know about the other family business.

"So, Henry." his father said, addressing him by his real name in front of the class. "What do you think of El Dorado. Do you think it exists?" Mutt stumbled, unaware of what the question was. The clomping of crutch legs sounded, and Rose hobbled into the class clutching a sock. Indy and Mutt gaped at her, wondering how she had gotten here.

"Hiya, Dad! Hiya, Mutt!" She cried, then seemed to realize that class was still in session. "Oh, sorry. I remembered that Dad was going to talk about El Dorado." Rose murmured her apology to the class, while looking at the floor, who though that the girl was positively adorable. Then she looked up, facing the class.

"I can assume we all know the bedtime story of the legendary El Dorado, the city of gold." Rose announced, taking over her father's class. "There are several true points that say that there is no possible way for El Dorado to exist, like the fact that nearly every person who searches for it is rarely seen again, or that no one has found it by now. But there is facts that point to it's existence. There are geographical places in Mexico that could hide that amount of gold from metal detectors, and underground caverns that have been left unexplored for centuries. Gold has been found at openings to these underground caves. I firmly believe that there is a large chance that El Dorado truly exists." Mutt and his classmates stared at the girl, who had just spouted all of the main pro's and con's of the El Dorado myth, supposedly a middle schooler without any prior knowledge. They were amazed. Indiana blinked, then released his class for the day. The college kids flooded out the door, shooting amazed looks at Rose. Within five minutes, the room was empty save Mutt, Indy, and Rose.

Mutt gawked at Rose, who was silently laughing to herself, no doubt remembering the shocked faces of Mutt's classmates. Indy looked at his kids, and shook his head. It was probably the best choice he and Marion had ever made to adopt Rose.

"Oh, Dad! I almost forgot!" Rose cried as she shakily stood, Mutt hovering over her. She swerved the crutches around and hobbled over to her father and handed him a dirty, ratty, and torn sock. Indiana was surprised at the weight of the sock. The contents spilled out, gold coins, jewels, and other golden nicknacks spilled out. Indiana looked at his youngest child, who smirked and shrugged.

"I found it when looking for my swimsuit. Thought you would like it." she said. Indiana looked at the gold, then at his youngest. Rose looked at Mutt.

"Race ya!" She cried, swiveling and hobbling at an unimaginable speed out the door. Mutt looked up, his face blank. Indiana looked up from his studying of the gems.

"Better run fast, Junior. She took your bike keys." he informed his son, who began to frantically check his pockets. When he realized that what his father said was true, he bolted after his crippled sister. Indiana smiled. Family means more than just blood relation, he realized. Mutt and Rose supported that statement, without knowing it. Their family would always be in danger, due to the dangerous job the whole family insisted that they help with. But then again, that's what made them the Joneses.


End file.
